Amigos con derechos
by Akira Kamuita
Summary: Itachi Uchiha el chico más cotizado de konoha school ,mantiene un tipo de relación algo "especial" con su amiga Konan ,ella quiere una relación formal ,pero el Uchiha se niega . Konan ideara un plan para darle celos a su "amigo", como diría ella darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate ;después de todo el comenzó aquel cruel juego .
1. Amigos con derechos

**Notas : **este es el primer fanfic Itakonan que publico ,sus críticas ,sugerencias están aceptadas lo que sea para mejorar mi escritura y redacción ,sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten.

**Título: **Amigos con derechos

**Autora: **Akira Kamuita

**Fandom**__**: **Naruto

**Pairing : **Itachi Uchiha/Konan

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los uso como fuente de inspiración.

**Amigos con derechos **

Maldecía su suerte ¿cómo pudo caer en aquello?, siempre se consideró una chica fuerte, el amor no era prioridad en su vida ó así lo creía, jamás había sentido aquel sentimiento por nadie y mucho menos haber padecido los efectos secundarios de estar enamorada como los celos ,depresión ,ansiedad por decir algunos.

En el fondo sabía que no todo era culpa del Uchiha sino también de ella por aceptar y permitir todo aquello.

Había peleado con Itachi aquella mañana ,últimamente se la pasaban así ;cada vez estaban empeorando, de nada le había servido auto convencerse de que lo que hiciera el Uchiha no le importaba ,si al estar sola se echaba a llorar ,tenía tantas cosas que decir ,pero le faltaban las palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía ,pero hoy fue diferente .

Flash back

La peliazul caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, tenía química a la primera hora y había llegado tarde, se detuvo unos segundos; le pareció escuchar unos débiles gemidos proviniendo de una de las aulas; se acercó con sigilo para no ser descubierta; giró con mucho cuidado la manija de la puerta, pudo divisar dos siluetas por medio de la rendija, lo que observó después no fue para nada agradable, sintió su corazón encogerse.

Era Itachi con una chica pelirroja, ella estaba recostada del pupitre, su rostro estaba sonrojado del placer; su camisa estaba desabotonada completamente, el pelinegro le besaba con fiereza mientras sus ávidas manos acariciaban las piernas de la chica.

No soporto más y entro estampando la puerta en el acto, sacándolos de su burbuja de placer ;la pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar el impacto ,Itachi volteo lentamente el rostro ,sabía de quién se trataba ,la peliazul camino hasta quedar frente a ambos ,ninguno de los dos dijeron nada ,Karin se bajó del pupitre muy asustada ;hacía mucho tiempo se rumoraba por todo el colegio que la peliazul tenía un tipo de relación romántica con el mayor de los Uchiha ,Konan la miró de soslayo ;dominada por los nervios decidió salir lo más pronto posible de allí cabizbaja ,dejándolos solos

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó tranquilamente el pelinegro apoyándose donde anteriormente tenía a la pelirroja retorciéndose de placer.

-Te estaba buscando –respondió la peliazul, tratando de sonar lo más fuerte posible.

….

-¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza?-gritó enfadada la ojiambar ,había tratado de controlarse pero ya no pudo más, era algo más fuerte que ella ,sentía que si no lo dejaba salir iba terminar por explotar con cualquiera otra persona y quién mejor que el causante de sus disgustos ,Itachi se llevó sus manos a sus cienes para luego masajearse ,acto que cabreo más a la peliazul

-idiot…-fue interrumpida por el pelinegro, recordándole una vez más su posición .

-Que yo sepa entre nosotros solo hay una amistad y tú lo sabes –habló del mismo modo ,esa era la enésima vez que se lo dejaba claro ,ella sabía perfectamente que él no buscaba un compromiso

-¿Amigos?...si como no, los amigos no amanecen juntos desnudos en una cama, ni se saludan con besos en la boca! –reclamó la ojiambar dejando escapar una par de cristalinas lágrimas.

Acabo por romper su barrera, sentía ahogarse en sus propias palabras….

El pelinegro se calmó un poco, Konan era la mujer que más apreciaba, no sabía por qué se sentía mal al verla así .

-Escúchame –pidió con un tono de voz suave –tu eres una persona muy especial en mi vida –la peliazul trato de interrumpirlo, pero el Uchiha no se lo permitió –escúchame por favor – suplicó el pelinegro, la chica consintió.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero que acabemos mal yo…..yo no podría soportar que tú me odiaras, no tú Konan ¡-se acercó a la ojiambar ;trato de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Konan, pero esta se apartó ante el gesto.

Ella supo en ese momento a lo que se enfrentaba por haber aceptado una relación de tal "magnitud "

-Esta es la enésima vez que te encuentro con otras mujeres –reclamó la peliazul ,tratando de contenerse .

-En qué quedamos íbamos a darnos un espacio al otro para no asfixiar esto-recordó el Uchiha ,la peliazul se aproximó un poco a él .

-¡Mentira! ,acepta que tienes miedo que te vuelvan a traicionar ,como lo hizo Samui –aquel nombre revolvió muchos sentimientos en el Uchiha …

-No tienes derecho –protestó el pelinegro comenzando a molestarse -No sabes nada sobre eso –vociferó ,apartando a la chica de su paso ,Samui era un pasado doloroso en la vida de Itachi ,aquella mujer había despertado en él todos los "sentimientos" posibles ,pero aquello fracasó.

-Se más de lo que crees!...ella te traicionó con tu mejor amigo –pronunció débilmente .

-Cállate –pidió el Uchiha alejándose de la ojiambar

-¿Sigues pensando en ella verdad?-preguntó la peliazul, secando sus lágrimas, con el dorso de la mano.

-No -respondió visiblemente irritado, aquel tema no era de su agrado tocar

El profundo silencio que se dió obligó a la peliazul a retirarse ,no tenía caso todo aquello ,ahora tenía algo muy claro ,Itachi jamás cambiaria de opinión ya eran casi 3 años a su lado ,ni siquiera un poco de interés en el tema había mostrado .

End flash Back

No tenía aminos para dar clases y mucho menos para encontrarse con el Uchiha en los pasillos así que se retiró temprano del colegio, de camino a casa se detuvo a mirar una que otra vitrina de las tiendas, caminar un rato por el parque; de un momento a otro se encontraba frente a un puesto de revistas ,inspeccionó cada una de ellas ,buscando alguna de interés .

Otras chicas se acercaron a mirar ;llevo su mano a una de las revistas ,pero otra chica se le adelanto

–la vi primero –la chica le arrebato prácticamente la revista de la mano ,iba a protestar pero una de las revistas cayó al suelo ,justo cerca de sus pies; se inclinó para recogerla

- pierde 20 quilos en tres días ,quieres vengarte de tu ex , la dieta de la manzana, te contaremos como funciona ….-fue uno de los varios títulos que había en la portada .

Echo una ojeada por dentro brevemente, se veía muy interesante; buscó en su cartera dinero pero solo tenía 5 dólares ,observo al dueño atareado cobrando a las chicas ….metió disimuladamente la revista en su bolso ,su rostro se ruborizo de la vergüenza ,jamás había estado en tal situación ,pero al parecer era la única que quedaba ,aunque sabía que eso no justificaba sus acciones ,se retiró disimuladamente del lugar .

…

-¡Te robaste una revista!-exclamó una pelirroja incrédula.

-¡Baja la voz! –pidió la peliazul –solo la tome prestada …prometo devolverla –argumento en su defensa .

-Si como no….-pensó Mei –Ese Uchiha te tiene mal-expresó enfadada –primero te convierte en su amante y ahora robas revistas ,porque supongo que la hurtaste para seguir esos consejos que muy bien aplican contigo y tu "relación", pero ¿y si no funciona? ¿qué vas hacer?, volver a llorar unos cientos de miles de veces más –reprendió la ojoverde cruzando sus brazos.

-Es solo una revista, no exageres –balbuceo la peliazul, abriendo la antes dicha –Ahora voy a leer-Mei soltó un suspiro veces no comprendía a su mejor amiga; se alejó dejando a la peliazul en su profunda lectura.

…

-¿Peleas con Konan?-cuestionó Kisame, observando el pelinegro

-Me encontró con Karin –respondió el Uchiha desviando la mirada al tiempo que apoyaba sus antebrazos en la mesa –debe de estar mal …-musito .

-Tú la amas …¿Por qué las sigues tratan…..-el peliazul fue interrumpido por su interlocutor.

-¿Amar? ….no lo creo –respondió ,Konan siempre fue su amiga, las infinitas noches de pasión que la peliazul le había dado ,para el solo era deseo ,lujuria ….pero no amor.

Itachi se levantó de su silla –¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Kisame, el pelinegro enarco una ceja, sólo faltaba que ahora tuviera que rendirles cuenta a el peliazul de todo sus movimientos.

–Está bien ,aquí te espero –expresó Kisame con una finita voz; como niño regañado cuando pregunta algo que no debe .

-vuelvo más tarde-fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.


	2. Plan en marcha

Notas : Bueno aquí pongo la actualización ,yo se bastante breve ,pero esta historia no promete ser muy larga y aprovecho ahora que nos me han puesto muchas tareas en la Universidad .

Habrá lemon ,la verdad no es fácil escribirlo, pero creo que me salió bastante bien.

Los pensamientos están escritos en cursiva .

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ,yo los uso como fuente de inspiración ._

2-Plan en marcha

Tu chico no quiere nada serio contigo, cansada de esta situación, pues he aquí unos consejos .

-Oh ,es la historia de mi vida-susurró la peliazul con un dejo de tristeza ,prosiguió leyendo

Lo primero que debes hacer es aplicar la ley del hielo ,nada mejor que tratarlo de la misma forma que te trata ,para que sienta lo que sientes tú con sus desplantes

-¿Ley de hielo?-repitió en voz baja, prosiguió leyendo

Muéstrate lo más indiferente posible ante tu chico ,esto hará que se formule mil y una preguntas acerca de tu nueva actitud ,buscara la manera de averiguar que te sucede, eso si, sí te quiere.

Sentirá que te estás alejando y se verá en la necesidad de acercarte a ti, como si fuera a perderte.

-¿Perderme?,eso jamás sucederá –se respondió- _Estoy muy mal…Mei tiene razón Itachi me ha degradado como mujer y persona en lo más bajo,amante…peor que amante ;al menos eso era algo y ellos eran simplemente amigos… con derechos _-pensó desanimada

-¿Cómo puedo mostrarme indiferente?, cuando lo único que deseo es estar entre sus brazos, necesito el sabor de sus besos y el calor de su cuerpo –fantaseaba abrazando a su almohada- lo único que conseguiré es alejarlo más –cerró la revista unos minutos.

-¡Konan!-llamó Mei desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió la ojiambar

-Te busca Itachi –al escuchar el nombre se incorporó rápidamente, guardó la revista debajo del colchón;el pelinegro no podía ver aquello ,arregló un poco su cabello y se sentó en la gran alfombra lila ,que cubría el piso de su cuarto –Dile que pase –respondió la peliazul , tomando su celular .

La pelirroja lo hizo pasar amablemente, aunque Itachi no era santo de su devoción

-Hola –saludó el pelinegro; caminando hasta quedar frente a ella

-Hola –contesto la peliazul ,sin mirarle, estaba comenzando a aplicar los antes leído ,dudaba de su efectividad ,pero al menos tenía que intentarlo ,jugaba con su celular ,para el pelinegro aquel gesto de indiferencia no pasó desapercibido

-¿Que te trae por aquí?-preguntó la ojiambar ,tratando de sonar fría ,Itachi se desconcertó un poco ante aquella pregunta .

Mei, escuchaba tras la puerta ,tenía una sonrisa en los labios ,su amiga hablando así al Uchiha ,eso era de no creer .

-¿Sigues enojada aún?-al no tener una respuesta continuó hablando –ellas no significan nada en mi vida –Konan escuchaba atentamente ,aunque daba la impresión de estar más concentrada en el juego de su celular –ellas no pasan más de una simple atracción ,tú eres especial para mí ,le quita delicadamente el celular de las manos ,el sonido que emitía los estaba comenzando a irritar ;la peliazul lo miro a los ojos ;esas poderosas orbes oscura como una gélida noche de invierno ,aquellas que le hacían ir en contra de su voluntad.

-Eres especial - se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del pelinegro en su oído ,estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta en que momento el Uchiha se apoderó de su cuello, repartiendo húmedos besos, su fragancia comenzó a embriagarla .

_-No por favor ,no sigas …._

Sus deseos pronto se vieron invertidos ,el pelinegro desabotono la camisa de la peliazul ,dejándola solo con el sostén ,acarició sus senos;luego descendió repartiendo besos hasta llegar a la zona intima, allí coló sus manos debajo de la pequeña falda; palpo su intimidad por encima de la tanga ,sin perder el contacto visual ,Konan gimió disfrutando del contacto ,en los labios de ambos se dibujó una sonrisa de complicidad.

-_Demasiado bueno para ser cierto _-pensó la pelirroja, con una gota de sudor deslizar por su cien.

-¿_Adónde se fue esa pose de mujer desinteresada de hace unos minutos?_-se retiró muy decepcionada.

Deslizo la tanga de la peliazul por sus piernas , luego las acarició ,konan apoyó sus codos en la alfombra ,para estirar su cuerpo;echó su cabeza hacia atrás ,el pelinegro se tumbó a su nivel ,abrió las piernas de la ojiambar, dejando ver su intimidad ;sus labios se posaron en ella ,haciendo a la chica soltar su primer gemido -Mmnmm…..-apretó un poco los labios ,esa sensación era placentera ,la hábil lengua del pelinegro estimulaba su zona ,una corriente de éxtasis viajo por su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecerse al sentir al Uchiha querer adentrarse un poco más –Ahhh ….mm-los gemidos de la peliazul ,eran música para sus oídos, así fue por unos minutos ,hasta que Konan decidió que era momento de tomar la iniciativa .

Itachi se incorporó ,la peliazul acarició el bulto de su amado por la superficie del pantalón haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa –Continua…-susurro el Uchiha ,con voz ronca .

Abrió la correa ,Itachi le ayudo a descender su pantalón junto con su ropa interior ,liberando su prominente erección ,Konan la tomó en sus manos masajeándola con los mismos movimientos.

-Así….si …-el pelinegro cerro los ojos ,disfrutando las sensaciones ,sin dar más vueltas ;lo introdujo por completo en su boca ,haciendo al Uchiha soltar un ronco gemido –Ahhh! Sí ,así…- no la cambiaba por ninguna de sus "amiguitas" , Konan era muy buena haciéndolo ,abrió sus ojos para toparse con la mirada lasciva de la ojiambar ,al tiempo que ejecutaba su labor ,como le ponía verla de esa forma, la tomó suavemente de los cabellos ,para indicarle el ritmo-Ko-nan…-mientras gemía su nombre ,esta le acariciaba sus marcadas piernas-Ahhh….- ,no aguantó más y eyaculó en la boca de la peliazul ,la chica recibió aquello complacida .

Sus prendas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, acariciaban sus desnudos cuerpos ;Itachi limpió con su lengua los restos de semen en la comisura de los labios de Konan ,el pelinegro colocó a gatas a la peliazul , en el borde de la cama,se puso justo detrás de ella acariciando sus cola ;al tiempo que rozaba su miembro contra la intimidad de la chica .

No se aguantó más y la penetró completamente, ambos gimieron al unísono al sentirse uno solo.

Itachi inicio con paulatinos movimientos, apoyando sus manos en la cadera de la chica ,pronto las estocadas se hicieron más exigentes y aumentaron el ritmo –Oh ,si…rico-musitó el pelinegro cerrando los ojos ,para disfrutar de las sensaciones ,los gemidos de la peliazul se ahogaban en las sabanas ,donde sus manos estaban aferradas ,al contrario del pelinegro; sus gemidos eran apenas audibles ,era un chico muy discreto ,solo cuando estaba a punto de eyacular se delataba su reprimido placer.

Cambiaron de posición,quedando el pelinegro encima,la cama crujía al compás del ajetreo ,sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo al contacto de sus pieles ,sus cabellos estaban empapados .

En particular Konan amaba ver el al Uchiha con el cabello suelto ,algunos mechones se pegaban a su frente por el sudor ,los gemidos de ambos ahora se ahogaban en la boca del otro ,Itachi entrelazo sus manos con las de la ojiambar , las estocadas aumentaron el ritmo ,estaban próximo al orgasmo, -Ita-chi…más-gimió la peliazul,el pelinegro soltó un gruñido de placer –Ahhrr…- sus cuerpos convulsionaron de placer al llegar al tan anhelado climax , el rostro del Uchiha reflejaba una mueca de satisfacción acompañada de una sutil sonrisa ;termino con débiles movimientos.

Sus corazones latían violentamente, el pelinegro salió de ella con dificultad y se acostó a su lado , se quedaron así por varios minutos, sin decir nada ,hasta que su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizo .

Itachi deposito un beso en los labios de la ojiambar –me tengo que ir –se levantó con pereza ,tomando su ropa .

La peliazul no dijo nada ,le imito ;para luego dirigirse al baño aquel liquido viscoso en su interior amenazaba por salir en cualquier momento.

-¿No quieres que me quede? –preguntó extrañado.

Konan siempre se enojaba ,porque no se quedaba un rato con ella ,después de tener sexo .

-tienes cosas que hacer, supongo –respondió apática ,entrando al baño,por un momento el Uchiha sintió que los papeles se habían invertido ,ella no decía esas cosas .

-¿Te sucede algo?-se apoyó en el marco del baño

-No ,estoy bien –contesto ,abriendo la llave de la ducha,el silencio nuevamente se hizo presente .

…...

-Me voy …-aviso el pelinegro observando a su amiga desnuda ,por un momento se sintió tentado a entrar allí y hacerle el amor ,pero la voz de Konan lo sacó de sus pensamientos .

-Adios …

Notas : Espero que les haya gustado ,no soy experta haciendo lemon ,si les gusto pueden hacérmelo saber ,no se, eso me alienta a seguir XD.

¿Qué pasara con estos dos?

¿Qué hará konan después?

¿Qué piensan de la actitud de la peliazul?

Saludos!


	3. Celos

**Titulo** : Amigos con derechos .

**Autora**: Akira Kamuita

**Fandom** :Naruto .

**Pairing** : **Itakonan **

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ._

3-Celos

Toma el control de tu vida ,diviértete con tus amigos ,esto te ayudara a relajar tu mente ,demuestra que no tiene dominio sobre ti ,cerro la revista unos instantes

-¿Amigos? yo no tengo amigos ,mi única amiga es Mei y Itachi …Itachi es mi amigo ,mi amante y mi perdición –esto último lo dijo sintiéndose abatida .

-Tengo que pensar en algo, ya sé,se me acaba de ocurrir algo …..Mei! –gritó la peliazul con sonrisa en su rostro .

…

-Vamos a una fiesta Itachi ,no seas aburrido ….Konan te dejo así ¿verdad?-pregunto el peliazul dibujando una sonrisa pícara en los labios ,el Uchiha le dirigió una mirada de hastió.

-No voy a ir …..-ya te lo dije -se echó a dormir nuevamente en su amplia cama .

-Esta bien …-comentó aburrido el peliazul levantándose del extremo de la cama al tiempo que salía de la habitación .

Fuera de la vista de Kisame ,se volteo ,tomo el teléfono y marco ….

…

-Mei esto,Mei lo otro ,pero cuando te pasan las cosas nunca me haces caso –hablaba la pelirroja ,Konan tomó su teléfono

-aló…. a eres tú –contesto "desinteresada".

El pelinegro alzo una ceja -¿Esperabas la llamada de alguien más?-preguntó con un dejo de molestia en su voz .

-No …-dudó en responderle ,quería hacerlo pensar ,quería infundirle desconfianza .

De otro lado se volvió un silencio momentáneo

-¿Qué vas hacer esta noche?- formuló el pelinegro interesado

-Voy a salir… -respondió la ojiambar ,Mei se pegó a su al teléfono

-Salir…-repitió el Uchiha –quería invitarte a cenar y al cine ,hace mucho que no vamos –el corazón de Konan comenzó a latir de emoción,era cierto hacia mucho que no tenían ese tipo de salida románticas ,una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginarlo ,pero así mismo desapareció al ver las señas que le hacia su amiga para que no aceptara ,Konan cubrió el teléfono con sus manos .

-Quedamos en algo esta noche-susurró la pelirroja, recordándole en lo que que habían quedado .

Era una oportunidad de oro ,no podía desperdiciarla ,pero recordó lo que decía lo que había leído también decía lo mismo .

-¿Estas ahí?-se escuchó del otro lado .

-aquí estoy ,no creo que pueda …será para otra ocasión –contesto secamente .

-Estas bien … y ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó con recelo

-a una disco ,bueno te dejo ,tengo que arreglarme-respondió cortante .

-Si está bien…-se tragó sus palabras ,quería preguntarle a cual disco iría.

-Tututututu – colgó musito el Uchiha sorprendido ,Konan desde la tarde estaba actuando de una forma extraña ,dejo en el teléfono en la mesa de noche y se levanto .

…

-Pensé que le dirías que sí –comento la pelirroja asombrada

-Se que te molesta que Itachi tenga un gran control sobre mí y también sé que ignoro muchas veces tus consejos de que me aparte de él, porque él jamás cambiara.

Sabes en el fondo de mi cabeza tu voz está latente ,no creas que leer solo una revista yo voy a comenzar a ver las cosas como son , hemos pasado cosas muy difíciles y las hemos superado ,estoy decidida a terminar todo con él ,sé que no me creerás ,porque has escuchado unas 20,000 veces como dices tú esto,es un paso que tengo que dar yo misma, para salir de esta paredes invisibles de sentimientos que no me dejan escapar.

Mei la observa con una mirada orgullosa ,escucharla con tanta determinación ,le hacía sentir que no todo estaba perdido como ella creía .

Estoy agradecida contigo ,porque llegaste en el momento que más lo necesitaba , recuerda ¡somos los pilares de esta casa! ¿y si tu no estás? ¿cómo voy a sostener sola esto?, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado…te quiero –Konan abrazó a Mei que la miraba con los ojos vidriosos-Tontita yo también te quiero –expresó con la voz quebrada.

Desde la muerte de sus padres se había quedado sola ,aquella casa era demasiado grande con para vivir sola ,un día conoció a la pelirroja cuando unas chicas comenzaron a pegarle en grupo ,Mei fue la única que puso en su lugar a todas y jamás volvieron agredirla, luego se hicieron buenas amigas, ambas habían experimentado el dolor de perder a sus seres más cercanos ,Konan le pidió a Mei que se fuera a vivir con ella ya que esta no tenía un lugar estable a donde vivir, además era huérfana igual que ella .

Así comenzó una nueva vida para ambas, Konan sufragaba sus gastos de la casa ,comida , del colegio de ambas, y no cualquier colegio si no el mejor colegio del país con una mensualidad bastante jugosa que recibía ,hasta que cumpliera los 18 años y tomará el mando de la empresa que habían fundado sus padres.

…

-¡Te animaste!-vocifero el peliazul emocionado .

-decidí dar una vuelta para tomar un poco de aire-respondió el pelinegro doblándose una camisa roja a tres cuarto,con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro que le moldeaba bien sus tonificadas piernas ,su cabello estaba atado como acostumbraba a llevarlo siempre.

Kisame llevaba un pantalón igual de mezclilla y una camisa blanca ,sentía que iba arrasar con todas las chicas del lugar ,usando un modelito como el usaba Itachi .

…...

La peliazul llevaba una mini falda en juego con un corset de cuero en color chocolate y unas botas del mismo color,le gustaba este tipo de atuendo porque le hacía resaltar sus atributos.

Mei era más conservadora, llevaba un pantalón rojo ajustado y una blusa blanca sin escote.

-No sabía que tenías amigos tan buenos –comentó la ojiambar, observando a un rubio ojiazul y a un pelirrojo con rostro angelical.

-Nunca sales conmigo ,y eso que no llegado Hidan ,es tan divertido …-pronunció con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿vendrá ?-Preguntó interesada,Mei le había hablado tanto de él que estaba ansiosa por conocerlo .

-Creo que sí ….a mí me gusta ,él –confiesa señalando a un chico pelirrojo ,Konan le sonríe de forma pícara –hacen buena pareja ,los dos pelirrojitos –habló en tono meloso ,Mei soltó una sonrisa ante el comentario.

-¿Como se llama?-pregunta la ojiambar curiosa.

-Akasuna No Sasori –respondió la ojiverde sonriéndole ,este le devuelve el gesto .

-Hola … –Saludo seductora voz a sus espaldas, ambas se voltearon ,el rostro de Konan se formó una mueca de picardía .

…...

-¿Crees que este saliendo con alguien más? –Habló fuerte un peliazul ,el ruido de la música era ensordecedor .

-No lo sé -Tomó de un trago de Dalmore que contenía su vaso –Tampoco me interesa…. –respondió, sirviéndose nuevamente otro trago; al tiempo que imitó la acción anterior ,Kisame solo lo observaba ,sabía que detrás de esa pose de indiferencia había algo más .

Decidió imitar a su compañero sirviéndose un trago.

…...

La noche transcurrió muy rápido dando paso a la madrugada ,Konan y Hidan se la pasaron juntos hablando .bailando y bebiendo ,se echaban miraditas provocadoras de vez en cuando

-Tú también eres muy apuesto –susurraba la peliazul al oído del peliblanco .

Mei observaba la escena con cierto escepticismo, Hidan por su parte repasaba una y otra vez con la mirada a su amiga .

Al parecer a Konan Hidan le había caído muy bien ,puesto desde que llegó no quitaba esa sonrisa pícara de su rostro ,bueno al menos así se distraía un rato y se olvidaba del Uchiha –Sonrió

Konan acercó sus labios a los del peliblanco, hasta quedar a milímetros ;ambos lo deseaban pero querían resistirse un poco, la necesidad del tacto los obligo a juntar sus labios ,lo que había comenzado como una provocación termino convirtiéndose en un beso posesivo ,Hidan pegó más a su cuerpo la esbelta silueta de la peliazul .

…...

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Kisame ,viendo a su compañero levantarse .

-Voy al baño –comentó el Uchiha

-te acompaño –El peliazul se levanto ,su amigo había tomado más de lo que usualmente tomaba .

-como quieras –musitó encaminándose hacía donde antes había mencionado.

La música ,la gente bailando ,estaba perfecto hasta que ciertos chicos divisaron a una Konan besándose con un tipo con pinta de danddy .

-_Esto va estar mal_ –Pensó un peliazul viendo el rostro contrariado de su compañero .

-¿nos vamos Itachi?-dudó en sugerirlo, sabía como era cuando se enojaba, era de temer ,pero fue automáticamente ignorado ,este se fue directamente hacia la pareja .

Mei observo al Uchiha venir; escupió el trago de la impresión, trato de avisar a su amiga,pero fue en vano ya que el pelinegro llegó en cuestión de segundos .

_ -¡No va arder troya!-_pensó la pelirroja asustada .

Itachi aparto violentamente al peliblanco de Konan -¿Qué mierda te pasa imbécil?-reclamó el peliblanco desconcertado .

–¡I-ta-chi!-el asombro de Konan se reflejaba en su mirada .

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó Hidan frunciendo el ceño .

-¡Sabes no puedes ir a ningún lado donde yo no te pueda encontrar!-reclamó el pelinegro ,tomándola de forma brusca por el brazo .

-¡Sueltala!-exigió el ojimorado zafándola del agarre ,Konan observaba aquello con una combinación de enojo y temor ,pues ya sabía cómo era el Uchiha cuando se enfadaba .

-¿Quién te crees para hacerme esto?-habló por lo bajo la peliazul ,para evitar la conmoción, pero fue en vano pronto todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre los tres .

-¡No la toques!-Itachi le lanzo un golpe en el rostro al peliblanco; este se fue directo a la barra tumbando todo lo que había en ella junto a unas sillas con las que tropezó .

-¡Basta!-pidio la peliazul –¡todos nos están mirando!-susurró,mientras Hidan se puso incorporo con dificultad ,debido al alcohol en sus sistema que entorpecía sus movimientos, limpió la sangre que comenzó a salir de su boca, enfurecido apartó a la peliazul ,arrojándole un golpe a Itachi que fue a dar donde anteriormente este le había pegado ,el pelinegro retrocedió del impacto ;sin caer al suelo .

La gente comenzó apartarse .

-¡ya vámonos Itachi!-pidió un peliazul apenado .

-ya vienen los policías –mencionó la ojiverde acercándose a su amiga .

Los policías no tardaron en llegar al lugar y le pidieron que se retiraran por las buenas .

-¿Estas ebrio verdad?-preguntó la peliazul ,no hubo necesidad que le respondiera ,pues podía sentir el olor .

-¿Qué haces con este tipo?-cuestionó el Uchiha ,esperando una respuesta de parte de la chica .

-Él es … un amigo –contestó con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-¿Amigo?,no te creo….los amigos no se be..be…-hizo una pausa violenta, esa frase….Konan solía repetírsela en cada una de sus peleas .

-Solo es un amigo –recalcó la peliazul triunfante, al dejar callado con sus propios argumentos a el Uchiha,ahora el pelinegro podía sentir ,lo que sucede en esas situaciones .

-Lo besaste...-se volteó tratando de contener su enojo al pronunciar aquella palabras .

-Nos besamos….pero que rico beso–interrumpió Hidan con intenciones de provocar un nuevo problema , acercándose a la pareja ,hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen por pedido de la peliazul .

-No otra vez –suplicó fastidiada la pelirroja a unos metros junto a un peliazul ,al ver a su amigo metido otra vez en la disputa de los otros dos .

Itachi trato de atacarlo pero Konan se interpuso, la sonrisa insolente que tenía Hidan en el rostro le estaba comenzando a cabrear .

-Hidan ,¿quieres dejarme solucionar esto?-pidió la chica con una mirada que reflejaba hastió .

-¡Vamonos!-ordenó el pelinegro, tomando de la mano a Konan obligándola a subirse a su auto deportivo .

-¡Sueltala!-gritó Hidan siguiéndolos .

-¡Qué te pasa?!-la peliazul se soltó bajándose del auto ,al ver que el Uchiha imitó la acción anterior sin importarle si estaba de acuerdo o no ,dio su brazo a torcer .

-Esta bien ….solo dame un minuto –se alejó lo más posible de Itachi ,tomó del brazo al peliblanco para despedirse ,Itachi la iba a seguir ,pero fue detenido por Mei y Kisame que se acercaron para calmar los ánimos –Solo se va despedir –este soltó un bufido y apoyo su cuerpo en su coche .

-Me tengo que ir –se despidió apenada –disculpa el….-Hidan le calló la boca con un fugaz beso –¡Hidan!-protesto la peliazul apartándose ,Itachi reaccionó ante la escena, sintiendo su rabia reanimarse ,camino hacia donde estaban los otros ,pero Mei y Kisame lo detuvieron nuevamente, estos últimos se sintieron en una eterna e irrumpible burbuja de celos .

-Nos vemos –se despidió apresuradamente Konan –¡Súbete al auto! –Ordenó el pelinegro ,guiándola del brazo de una forma descortés .

-¡Me lastimas! –se quejó la ojiambar al sentir la fuerza a la que estaba sujeta ,Itachi la ignoró ;abrió la puerta del copiloto ,la arrojó allí estampando la puerta en el acto .

-¡Grosero! –musito la peliazul enfadada .

-Ustedes suban…-sugirió con un tono un poco más amable el pelinegro a los otros dos .

…...

-¿Puedes manejar más suave? , ¡Acaso quieres matarnos a todos!- reclamó asustada; al ver como conducía el Uchiha .

Este la ignoró completamente ,desde que subió al auto no le había dirigido la palabra .

-¿Konan está loca…quién era ese tipo ? –preguntó Kisame curioso a la pelirroja .

-Un amigo mío… y de ella –respondió sin despegar la mirada de la carretera ,a ese paso poco le faltaban para tener un accidente y salir en la primera plana de unos de los diarios del país .

-Los vi besarse –reprochó el peliazul –por eso Itachi se puso así –justifico el chico.

Mei lo miro con gesto de fastidio –¡Sí! ¿cuantas veces Itachi no ha besado a otras chicas? ¡Y quién sabe qué otras cosas! ha hecho y Konan ni enterada –defendió a su amiga haciendo énfasis en toda la frase .

Está bien ,dejémoslo ahí ,ellos sabrán como solucionar sus problemas –comentó inteligentemente el peliazul.

Las llantas chillaron al estacionar hábilmente su carro dentro de la mansión Uchiha .

...

Konan salio del auto –Vámonos Mei –la chica se bajo

-¡Tenemos que hablar!-habló finalmente Itachi alzando la voz.

-¿Hablar?, contigo no se puede hacer eso y menos en el estado en que estas –soltó mirándolo de arriba a bajo con reproche.

-Lo que hiciste hoy ….-no terminó su frase ya que la peliazul le retó –Lo que hice hoy que? –sus rostros estaban a milímetros ,-estoy cansada de ti ,de todo lo que he pasado estos últimos años a tu lado –Vamonos Konan –sugirió su amiga tomándola del brazo delicadamente ,era obvio que su amiga estaba diciendo todo eso ,por los tragos que traía en la cabeza ,quería evitarle que después de decir todo aquello viniera el arrepentimiento al día siguiente .

-Dejala que diga todo lo que quiera-pidió Itachi escuchándola.

-no voy a gastar ni un minuto de mi tiempo más contigo,¿entendiste I..tachi Uchiha?-trato de pronunciar lo más claro posible aquello .

-Konan …ven aquí –habló el pelinegro con un tono de voz más suave ,siguiendo a la peliazul que caminaba hacia el césped de su casa .

-No me sigas, se bien por donde es la salida –camino hacia el jardín de la casa .

-Por ahí no es …-la alcanzo al tiempo que la abrazo por la espalda.

-¡Sueltame!-la chica comenzó a forcejear .

¿Sera que esto va terminar? ,pensaba Mei cansada ,tenía sueño ,hambre,quería llegar a la casa y tumbarse en su suave camita .

Dirigio su mirada a cierto peliazul que estaba como si nada-Me muero del sueño y tu ahí fumando tranquilamente ,deberías estar durmiendo en tu cama con este frío –comentó la pelirroja acercándose al peliazul.

-Te presto mi cama si quieres-invito el fornido hombre ,dando una calada a su cigarrillo .

-Gracias ,pero no –respondió volteándose ,cubriendo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas,casi imperceptible .

-entonces nos quedaremos aquí observando la puesta del sol –pronunció el peliazul para luego soltar una bocanada de humo .

-Sera,ya que –Musito para sí misma ,para luego tumbarse en el césped junto al amigo del Uchiha.

Esto está casi por finalizar ,¿Qué pasara con esos dos?¿Sera que Konan quiere intentar algo con Hidan? .


End file.
